reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Blessed Land
(Note -UNDER CONSTRUCTION- still figuring it out how to arrange these information, i collect them all and make some edit, these information have been collect through many chapter in novel while i reading, without skipping anything, not sure how many more will there be, probably when i catching up with current translation, where i stop collecting it, anyway if anyone want to help to arrange these information feel free to do so, im just lazy to squeeze my brain -Theycallmehaz) Blessed Land is the land of blessings, the place of residence for Gu Masters after they become Immortal. In the Blessed Land, the scenery is like a drawing, having a unique atmosphere and large amounts of treasure and precious materials. The Primeval Essence inside is often dozens of times thicker and denser than the outside world. A Blessed Land was an independent small world, a utopia, isolated from the world. The Gu Immortal rules the land, and anyone who lives in it can experience serenity and happiness. ---- Blessed Land, a small world that existed within the main world. Every world had different rules and laws. Entering a world means obeying and following its rules. Usually flow of time in Blessed Land is two, three or more times that of the outside world. In this world, there were many different blessed lands, and the size and flow of time were all different. ---- The most crucial thing was in Blessed Land, Gu Masters could not utilize their Gu Worms. This meant if the Gu Master died, they cannot will their Gu Worms to self-destruct. If someone dead inside Blessed Land, Gu Master aperture slowly dying and shrinking. Due to the law of Blessed Land, all Gu Master Gu Worms were suppressed and unable to move, quietly lying on the surface of the primeval sea. ---- In Blessed Land, other than the inheritance's Gu Worms, other Gu cannot be mobilized, thus it was easy for Gu Masters to die There is many Blessed Land, but some Blessed Land have rules that Gu Masters who enter were restricted by the heavenly power, unable to enter or leave at will. ---- Land of Spirit After the Gu Immortal dies, the remaining fragments of their will and soul mixed with the Blessed Land's powers, thus forming a spiritual body. The spirit thing that guard the blessed land was called "Land Spirit". Land Spirit is a entity, an existence being, but without its past life's memories, merely its lingering desires remain. Although the Land Spirit is formed from the Gu Immortal, it is no longer human, but merely the immortal's will. Using an explanation from Planet Earth, that would be, a preprogrammed AI. Land Spirit being is not powerless, it can overwrite rules/laws and manipulate the heavenly power freely inside Blessed Land, and also Land Spirit being can directly combat a Gu Immortal. Basicly within the Blessed Land, the Land Spirit is an existence equal to a Gu Immortal. Land Spirit also can seal any Rank 1 to 5 Gu Worm at will. Only Rank 6 Immortal Gu Worms can move freely in the Blessed Land. Land of Spirit has its own will. "Gu" of Immortal that specializes in attack can't get through by force. Land spirits are innocent and stubborn, inheriting their original master's obsession. If a "Gu" of Immortal are forcefully attacks, even if the Land Spirit can't resist it, it could choose to self-destruct and destroy the Blessed Land. The Gu Master that made the forceful attack would also suffer injuries in vain and would have disastrous losses, and all their efforts would become futile. That is the reason many clan's and sect's leader send their members and disciples that don't have offensive "Gu" of Immortal to enter Blessed Land. If a Blessed Land with a Land Spirit : * A Blessed Land with a Land Spirit, Gu Master that encountering it are simply too lucky, because it has true essence of the Immortal Inheritance. As long as the Land Spirit's requirement is met, one can gain its recognition and become the new owner of the Blessed Land. If a Blessed Land without a Land Spirit : * A Blessed Land without a Land Spirit, it would be greatly inferior, destined to be destroyed, like a slumbering divine dragon, anyone can eat its flesh and drink its blood, until it dies, it will not awaken. * A Blessed Land without a Land Spirit is an enormous boat that is sinking, anyone can enter inside and plunder the treasures within, the more they plunder, the bigger the holes in this giant boat and the quicker it would sink. Blessed Land when its already nearing its end, it will only last for less than ten years before it is destroyed due to the exhaustion of Immortal Essence. ---- Gu Immortals can't enter the Blessed Land except the owner itself. If Gu Immortals enter the Blessed Land, they will suffer the counterattack from the Land Spirit All living things exist in balance. With darkness, there is light, with water, there is fire, and with blessing, there is calamity. Every Blessed Land will face earthly calamity every ten years and heavenly tribulation every hundred years. One calamity was enough to puncture a thousand holes in the Blessed Land. The cycle of heavenly fate, the competition of all living beings, in wide universe, mortals are like a single speck of sand at the bottom of an entire sea, small and insignificant. Only by advancing to a Gu Immortal, can surpass mortality, and have own foundation, turning from sand into an island, having the ability to resist the sea waves. The moment the Blessed Land vanishes, the wind of assimilation will blow, fusing heaven and earth together, as everything inside the Blessed Land would turn into the most basic Primeval Essence in this world. This wind's power can sweep away all dust and particle, even Gu Immortals fear it, because even Gu Immortals can be destroyed by it When Gu Master refine a Immortal Gu inside Blessed Land, whether the refinement success or failed, they will faced wrath of calamilty and tribulation. Without Immortal Essence the Blessed Land cannot contend against calamilty and tribulation. That is to say, refine a Gu of Immortal is to used up Immortal Essence, whether the refinement success or failed, if Immortal Essence is used up to the point no longer have the essense left. whats the point in becoming the owner of the Blessed Land if it success in refinement and inherits the Blessed Land, if Blessed Land no longer have Immortal Essence and cant be saved. better giving it up. ---- If a Gu Immortal wanted to attack the Blessed Land, their most powerful weapon would be Immortal Gu because Land Spirits could not restrict Immortal Gu. ---- Everything exists in balance, heaven is impartial. Strength comes with weakness, blessing comes with calamities. Blessed lands have calamities and tribulations, an earthly calamity every ten years, and a heavenly tribulation every hundred years. Not mentioning the heavenly tribulation but just the earthly calamity, once it occurs, the might is overwhelming, often causing great disasters, if the Blessed Land cannot endure it, they will face destruction. To a Blessed Land, every earthly calamity is a strict test. Earthly calamities get stronger than the one before. Every ten years, the earthly calamity would pose a destructive threat towards the Blessed Land. The might of an earthly calamity was extremely strong, moreover there were countless types of calamity, and were simply impossible to plan against. example calamities = * Dark Flame Meteor * Clouded White Sea * Blue Charm Lightning Shadow * Desolate Beast Calamity ---- Once the earthly calamity descends, the Land Spirit will have to face it with everything it had, Land Spirit would not have time to take care owner of the Blessed Land. Once owner of the Blessed Land dies, the Blessed Land would be ownerless, and the Land Spirit will have to find a new master. If the earthly calamity causes a huge loophole on Blessed Land, Gu Masters at outside would be able to enter at will. If the Gu Masters find trouble then, it would add on to owner of Blessed Land problems, and the situation would certainly turn deadly. ---- A Blessed Land could only be created by a Gu Immortal, it was the foundation of their wealth, a heavenly estate Different Gu Immortals gave birth to different Blessed Lands, and the Land Spirit's abilities also varied. Some Land Spirits could teleport others, while some could not. Some Land Spirits could summon rain and wind, and some could manipulate the flow of time freely. ---- Land spirits were the representatives of the Blessed Land, cutting off a part of the Blessed Land was the same as cutting their own flesh. And abandoning one of cardinal points area land was like a person cutting off one of their legs. ---- Sufficient Spirit Springs meant the Primeval Energy in the Blessed Land would be thicker and be beneficial to the cultivation and nurturing of Gu Worms. Conversely, if there were no Spirit Springs, the Primeval Energy in the Blessed Land would be created by diluting the Immortal Essence. From a certain aspect, Spirit Springs could cut down the use of Immortal Essence. ---- Land Spirits' abilities are all different, they all differed and were greatly dependent on the Gu Immortals and their Blessed Lands.